Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin
by Saraton
Summary: Keitaro , der Ronin und Motoko, die Schwertmeisterin....Tei 4 ist da! Abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.  
  
Dies ist meine erste Love-Hina-Fanfiction und wird eine längere Geschichte. Angelegt ist die Geschichte prinzipiell auf drei Teile. Es könnten aber noch einige folgen.  
  
Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin – Teil 1  
  
Keitaro Urashima saß alleine im Onsenbad und starrte vor sich hin. Im Moment war er alleine in der Pension Hinata. Motoko befand sich auf einem Kendo-Trainingslager und die anderen Mädchen waren für einige Tage an den Strand gefahren. Normalerweise hätte Keitaro die Ruhe genossen, auch, daß er das Bad einmal ganz für sich alleine hatte, doch irgendwie war er mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. *Ich empfinde nichts für die Keitaro, es tut mir leid. Können wir nicht einfach nur gute Freunde sein?* Mit diesen Worten hatte Naru ihm das Herz gebrochen und ihn in die Dunkelheit gestürzt. Der junge Mann dachte an seine eigene hohle Antwort zurück, die ihm immer noch leer vorkam. *Ja, ich verstehe, dann laß uns gute Freunde sein.* Er erinnerte sich nur dunkel an die nächsten Wochen, sie waren ihm wie ein verwischter Traum vorgekommen. Keitaro hatte die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Jetzt, wo er sich alleine auf Hinata befand, konnte er seinen Entschluß in die Tat umsetzen. Er wollte sein Leben beenden. Der Ronin blickte auf das Messer hinab und dachte daran, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der Körper blutleer war. *Es ist das Beste so. Niemand wird mich vermissen und so falle ich keinem mehr zur Last.* Keitaro lächelte traurig. Er strich sich seinen Kimono glatt. Das Kleidungsstück wirkte ungewohnt an ihm, doch es stand ihm gut. *Wenn ich schon gehe, dann mit Stil*, hatte er sich gedacht und das traditionelle Gewand des Urashima-Clans angelegt. *Motoko wäre wohl überrascht mich so zu sehen*, sinnierte Keitaro vor sich hin, *aber warum denke ich jetzt an sie? Wahrscheinlich, weil das, was ich jetzt tun will, eher ihr entspräche....* Der Ronin schüttelte den Kopf. Er straffte sich und richtete sich auf. *Ich werde noch ein wenig die Stille genießen und danach...* Keitaro lächelte wieder und ließ seine Gedanken zu glücklicheren Tagen zurückstreifen.  
  
Motoko Aoyama war verwirrt. Sie hatte das Trainingslager früher verlassen, weil der dortige Lehrer gemeint hatte, daß er ihr nichts mehr beibringen könne. *Wo sind die anderen?* Normalerweise wäre es in der Pension wesentlich hektischer zugegangen. Sie hatte jetzt fast alle Gebäude durchsucht, aber niemanden gefunden. Nur das Onsen-Bad blieb noch über. Als sie die Tür beiseite schob blickte sie überrascht auf die einsame Gestalt, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf einen der im Bad befindlichen Felsen saß. „Urashima?"murmelte sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Motoko sah, wie er sich den Oberteil seines Kimonos herunterschob und mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf dem Felsen kniete. Sie wußte, wonach dies aussah, aber das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. *Keitaro ist kein Samurai, er wird nicht...* Ihre Gedanken brachen ab, als Keitaro ein Kurzschwert aufhob und in Position brachte. „Urashima! Was tust du da!?" Dieser starrte die Schwertmeisterin überrascht an. „Motoko, ich dachte ... ihr seid alle weg." Dann blickte er auf die Waffe in seinen Händen und errötete. Langsam hob er den Blick wieder. „Ich kann es erklären..."fing er zu sprechen an. „Urashima, wir sollten reden...", unterbrach ihn diese und blickte den Ronin ernst an. Keitaro seufzte auf. *Vielleicht wäre das vorhin ja ein gnädigerer Tod gewesen.* Schicksalsergeben meinte er: „Wenn es sein muß..."  
  
In Motokos Zimmer.... Keitaro sah sich nervös um. Motokos Zimmer wirkte, als ob man sich mitten in die Vergangenheit begeben hätte. Normalerweise wäre er sich fehl am Platze vorgekommen, doch nicht heute. Er sah an sich herunter. *Heute sehe ich aus, als ob ich ein Protagonist in einem Samurai-Film wäre und Motoko, der Dame meines Herzens meine Liebe gestehen muß....* Keitaro schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. *Was denke ich da? Motoko, als Dame meines Herzens? Arrggghh...* Obwohl dieser Gedanke durchaus etwas für sich hatte, wie er erstaunt feststellte. „Urashima-San." Er blickte auf und sah zu der Schwertmeisterin hinüber, die nun ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte. „Erkläre dich! Warum wolltest du das vorhin im Bad tun?" Motoko dachte daran, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn sie zu spät gekommen wäre.... "Nun?..." „Warum ich dies tun wollte?" Keitaro wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Motoko wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. *Sein trauriger und verzweifelter Blick sagt alles.* Natürlich wußte sie Bescheid, was zwischen ihm und Narusegawa gewesen war. Bei einer der letzten „Feiern", die Kitsune wieder einmal in ein großes Trinkgelage verwandelt hatte, erzählte eine ziemlich angeheiterte Naru Motoko von dem „Vorfall"erzählt, daß Keitaro ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie ihn abgewiesen hätte. Die Schwertmeisterin war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, daß Urashima überhaupt den Mut gefunden hatte, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu geben. Narus Witze darüber fand sie mehr als unpassend. Als einziger war ihr Keitaros melancholisches Verhalten aufgefallen, das er seitdem an den Tag legte. Motoko ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Mitgefühl mit dem Ronin hatte, daß er so weit gehen würde.... Dieser saß noch immer mit gesenktem Blick da und dachte darüber nach, was für eine Antwort er ihr geben würde. „Motoko, ich ... Ich wollte einfach nur vergessen... einfach nicht mehr...", er brach ab und schloß die Augen. „Ich wollte einfach nur meinen Frieden wiederfinden, mehr kann ich nicht sagen." „Ich verstehe." Das tat Motoko wirklich, was ihn ziemlich überraschte. „Und was wirst du nun tun?" Keitaro sah sie überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das?" Motoko fixierte diesen. „Nun, ich will wissen, ob du beenden möchtest, was du im Bad tun wolltest." Sie sah, wie der Ronin den Kopf senkte und nichts sagte. *Gut, auch das ist eine Antwort.* Sie nickte kurz. „Urashima, auch, wenn ich nichts von dir und deiner Art gut heiße gibt es einiges, das ich nicht zulassen kann." Sie dachte an Su und Shinobu, wie die beiden es aufgenommen hätten Keitaro tot im Onsen zu finden – und auch alle anderen wären am Boden zerstört gewesen. Sie hätten es sich niemals verziehen und ... was war mit ihr? *Ich weiß es nicht.* Die Schwertmeisterin überlegte kurz: *Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, aber ich muß verhindern, daß er es doch noch in die Tat umsetzt.* Motoko blinzelte kurz und sah ihn fest an. „Urashima, richte deine Sachen für die Nacht her!" „Motoko, was.." „Du wirst heute nacht hier schlafen, da, wo ich dich unter Beobachtung habe und ich dafür sorgen kann, daß du keine Dummheiten machen kannst." Keitaro riß seine Augen auf und sein Unterkiefer fiel herunter. „Was? Ich soll ... hier?" Seine Wangen röteten sich und er wich zurück. „Motoko, ich ..." Der Ronin spürte auf einmal Motokos Schwert am Hals. „Komm auf keine dummen Ideen, denn in diesem Fall werde ich selbst deinem Leben ein Ende setzen, nur wird dies wesentlich schmerzvoller sein, als du dir vorstellen kannst!" Ihre Augen sprühten dunkles Feuer. Keitaro schluckte: „Ich wollte doch nichts...!" „Urashima." Motoko unterbrach das Gestammel des Ronin. „Du solltest jetzt deinen Futon und deine anderen Sachen holen. Die Nacht bricht heran und ich möchte noch etwas Schlaf bekommen." Als der Schwertmeisterin bewußt wurde, wie man ihre Worte auffassen konnte, errötete sie. Der Ronin war jedoch längst weg geeilt, seine Sachen zu holen, da er wußte, daß Motoko ihre Worte durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. „Was habe ich getan? Keitaro in meinem Zimmer schlafen zu lassen.... Das ist unstatthaft. Er ist ein Perverser und Spanner.... Er ist – ein Freund?!" Motoko dachte daran, wie Keitaro auch seine guten Seiten offenbart hatte und ihr bei diversen Gelegenheiten beigestanden war. „Er ist eigentlich nicht schlecht..." Motoko lächelte. „...und verdient es, daß man ihn rettet." Zudem gab er in der traditionellen Kleidung keinen schlechten Anblick ab, wie sich die Schwertmeisterin zugestehen mußte. Sie erstarrte. „Was denke ich da?" Errötend stellte sie fest, daß Keitaro bald zurückkehren würde und sie beide ganz alleine in der Pension waren. „Das wird wohl eine lange Nacht werden." Bei diesem Gedanken griff sie wieder nach ihrem Schwert. „Urashima, wage es nicht meine Tugend zu bedrohen ... das würdest du bezahlen...!"flüsterte sie.  
  
Motoko lag auf ihrem Futon und dachte über die Situation nach. Ihr Schwert lag neben ihr und bildete so eine Trennungslinie zu Keitaro, der neben ihr lag. Er hatte seinen Futon erst ans andere Zimmerende gelegt, doch Motoko hatte ihn im Auge behalten wollen und deshalb aufgefordert seinen Futon neben den ihren zu legen. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht, als sie daran dachte, wie man dies auslegen könnte. *Aber so ist es nicht! Ich kann nicht sicher sein, daß er nicht wieder versucht sich zu töten! Urashima, dieser Narr...* Sie seufzte auf und schloß ihre Augen. „Motoko, bist du noch wach?"hörte sie Keitaro flüstern. „Was willst du, Urashima?"erwiderte sie und hörte ihn schlucken. „Ähm, ich, konnte nicht einschlafen und da dachte ich..." Die Schwertmeisterin spannte ihre Muskeln an und griff langsam nach ihrer Waffe. „... und da dachtest du was?!" „... daß wir uns unterhalten können", beendete er seinen Satz. Sie entspannte sich wieder. „Unterhalten? Worüber?" „Äh, na ja, verschiedenes. Uns wird doch etwas einfallen, oder?" Sie mußte lächeln und öffnete ihre Augen. „In Ordnung, reden wir...." Er setzte sich auf. „Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich..." „Urashima", unterbrach Motoko ihn, „ich habe gesagt, es ist in Ordnung, also..." Die Schwertmeisterin setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Keitaro lächelte erleichtert. „Gut, ich dachte schon..." Ernster geworden sah er sie an. „Motoko, dürfte ich dich etwas fragen?" „Was willst du... gut, frage....", erwiderte sie rasch. „Wirst du den anderen erzählen, was ich tun wollte?" Motoko erstarrte bei dieser Frage. „Urashima, ich ...", sie brach ab. „Motoko, ich würde dich bitten, den anderen nichts zu erzählen." Keitaro schluckte. „Sie würden sich Sorgen um mich machen, es würde nichts bringen." Die Schwertmeisterin starrte ihn groß an. „Ich bitte dich, es nicht den anderen zu erzählen", fuhr Keitaro unbeirrt fort. „Ich werde es tun, Keitaro Urushima, unter einer Bedingung!", entgegnete Motoko ihm. „Du erzählst mir, warum du das tun wolltest, ohne wenn und aber, die Wahrheit." Dieser zuckte zusammen und überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er. „Gut, ich werde es dir erzählen." Er blickte Motoko in die Augen. „Es..."  
  
Keitaro senkte kurz seine Augen und blickte dann wieder auf. „Es ist nicht leicht ... über manche Dinge zu sprechen." Er schluckte. „Aber ich werde es versuchen. Motoko nickte ihm zu und wartete, daß er fortfuhr. „Ich glaube, daß es kein Geheimnis ist, wie meine Gefühle für Naru sind...." Keitaro lachte bitter auf und verbesserte sich: „Nein, waren... manchmal erkalten Gefühle, ich denke, daß es auch hier passiert ist." Die Schwertmeisterin sah eine einzelne Träne, die seine Wange hinunter lief. Sie wußte, daß es besser wäre, jetzt aufzuhören, doch andererseits müßte sich Keitaro über kurz oder lang sowieso seinen inneren Dämonen stellen. „Sie hat mich abgewiesen! Ich habe ihr alles gesagt und sie hat mich abgewiesen! Danach begann ich nachzudenken ... über mein Leben und andere Dinge." Keitaro lächelte traurig. „Die Antworten, die ich bekam, waren nicht wirklich die Dinge, die einen froh machten am Leben zu sein." „Urashima", begann die Schwertmeisterin zu sprechen, wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen. „Bitte, laß mich zu Ende sprechen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich hinterher noch den Mut dazu habe." „Gomen, fahr fort", murmelte Motoko, die sich langsam begann schuldig zu fühlen. „Ich bin schon fast zwei Jahre auf Hinata, die ganze Zeit war ich der Perverse, Spanner, Weichling und noch so manches andere für euch. Die Art und Weise, wie ihr mich behandelt habt, war mehr als nur rüde." Keitaro sah zu Motoko, die den Blick gesenkt hatte. „Du brauchst dich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, ich schätze, es waren oft genug Mißverständnisse, die alles haben eskalieren haben lassen. Ich habe es ertragen, weil ich ein Ziel hatte, doch was tut man, wenn man keines mehr hat und das eigene Leben in Trümmern vor einem liegt?" Keitaro schluckte wieder. „Die Vorstellung weiter zu machen, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre und den Schatten einer Existenz zu leben... Ich kann nicht mehr..." Er brach ab und starrte verloren vor sich hin. „Urashima... Keitaro... ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was die letzten zwei Jahre passierte, ich kann nur versuchen, die Dinge in Zukunft anders zu machen." Dieser blickte sie überrasch an. „Ich habe keine Lösung, die ich dir anbieten kann, Keitaro, doch ich bitte dich für die nächsten paar Tage von deinem Vorhaben abzulassen." Motoko richtete sich auf. „Ich verspreche dir, daß niemand von den anderen davon erfahren wird! Doch bevor du ... wenn du dich entschließt ...", sie brach ab. „Ich will es vorher wissen. Hast du verstanden, Urashima?" Keitaro lächelte dankbar und verneigte sich kurz. „Ich danke... Euch, Motoko Aoyama vom Shinmai-Clan", sprach er sie formell an. Die Schwertmeisterin sah ihn an und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Keitaro Urashima", entgegnete sie ebenso formell. „Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich versuchen noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen bevor ich noch anfange einen echten Samurai in dir zu sehen", meinte sie trocken und sah, wie er über ihre Bemerkung lächeln mußte. „Gut, ich glaube, du hast recht...." Der Ronin fühlte sich etwas besser. *Ich hätte nie geglaubt...* Seine Gedanken brachen ab. „Gute Nacht, Motoko", konnte er noch flüstern, bevor die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und er einschlief. Motoko saß noch einige Minuten da und blickte mit nachdenklichem Gesicht auf Keitaro hinunter, danach legte auch sie sich schlafen. *Ob ich ihm helfen konnte?* waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie ebenfalls einschlief.  
  
Motoko erwachte und schüttelte verschlafen den Kopf. „Was..." Sie hörte ein ersticktes Stöhnen und setzte sich auf. „Urashima?" Dieser wälzte sich mit schweißüberströmten Gesicht auf seinem Futon hin und her und Fieberschauer gingen durch seinen Körper. Sie beugte sich vor und griff nach seiner Stirn. *Leichtes Fieber... Er scheint Alpträume zu haben.* Mit einem Schrei erwachte Keitaro und wollte sich aufsetzen. Dabei verlor Motoko, die sich vorgebeugt hatte das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Ronin.  
  
„Umpf. Was... Motoko...?" Keitaro errötete. „Ich habe nichts getan... Wirklich..." Schicksalsergeben schloß er die Augen und wartete auf den folgenden finalen Schlag – der nicht kam... Der Ronin öffnete die Augen und blickte Motoko direkt in die ihren. Sie lag noch immer auf ihm, ihr Gesicht ebenso rot wie das seine. Sich abstützend setzte sie sich langsam auf. „Motoko, alles in Ordnung?" Keitaro war erstaunt darüber, noch am Leben zu sein. „Nicht, daß es mir etwas bedeuten würde." „Was hast du gesagt, Urashima?" Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er seine letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Nichts – nichts, wirklich. Wegen vorhin..." Sie seufzte auf. „Urashima, das war in diesem Fall ein Mißgeschick. Ich bin bereit das zu akzeptieren und dich nicht zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen", stellte die Schwertmeisterin ruhig fest und sah zu dem Ronin. „Du hattest Alpträume? Oder bist du krank?" Dieser atmete langsam aus. „Es ist ... nichts. Ich habe seit einiger Zeit diese Alpträume. Man gewöhnt sich daran", meinte der Ronin fatalistisch. Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe...." Motoko fühlte die innere Unruhe von Keitaro, seine Ausstrahlung verriet ihn. „Komm bitte näher! Und dreh dich um!" Keitaro riß die Augen auf. „Was?" „Tu es einfach, Urashima", baffte sie ihn an, „Vertrau mir einfach", fuhr sie sanfter fort. Vorsichtig rutschte er näher, dann drehte er sich um und verharrte. „Gut. Schließ jetzt deine Augen!" „Aber..." „Keitaro!" „Ist gut!" Der Ronin schloß seine Augen und fühlte wie Motoko sich näher an ihn platzierte, dann begann sie ihm sanft den Rücken und den verspannten Nacken zu massieren. Keitaro konnte ein Stöhnen gerade noch unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich großartig an. „Motoko, danke." Die Schwertmeisterin konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Körper entspannte und auch seine Anspannung abfiel. „Es ist in Ordnung, Urashima, für heute." Keitaro erschlaffte und glitt langsam zu Boden. Sie lächelte. *Dieser Druckpunkt wirkt tatsächlich immer.* Motoko wußte, daß der Ronin jetzt einige Stunden durchschlafen würde, ohne von seine Träumen gequält zu werden. Dann wurde ihr bewußt, daß Keitaro auf ihrem Futon lag und sich sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß befand. „Oh, ich sollte...", sanft lagerte sie ihn aufs Kopfkissen. *Eigentlich ist er durchaus muskulös, das hätte ich nicht vermutet.* Motoko fühlte die eigene Müdigkeit. *Ich sollte mich auf Urashimas Futon legen.* Doch irgendwie wollte sie das nicht. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, daß sie sich an Keitaros Seite kuscheln wollte. *Was denke ich da? Aber dadurch würde ich wach werden, falls er sich davonstehlen wollte. So könnte ich eventuell Dummheiten seinerseits verhindern.* Sie überlegte noch einige Zeit, danach seufzte die Schwertmeisterin auf und legte sich zu ihm. Als sich Motoko an seine Seite preßte, drehte er sich um und umarmte sie ihm Schlaf. Motoko erstarrte zuerst, doch dann entspannte sie sich. *Für heute, nur für heute*, murmelte sie und legte ihrerseits ihre Hände um ihn. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an. *Heute ist wirklich ein Tag der Überraschungen!* Danach legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloß die Augen. *Für heute...* dachte sie noch bevor sie einschlief.  
  
Das wäre der erste Teil. Ob es ein böses Erwachen geben wird? Was glaubt Ihr? Was wird die beiden noch erwarten? Laßt euch überraschen! Der zweite Teil folgt demnächst. 


	2. Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin 2

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.  
  
So, hier ist Teil zwei der Geschichte. Es freut mich, daß jemand reviewt hat, prompt gewünscht und gleich geliefert. g Jetzt im Ernst: Ich hätte die Fortsetzung sowieso demnächst reingestellt, aber es freut natürlich, daß jemand die ganze Sache auch liest. Gleich eine Vorwarnung: Es ist eine zweite Love-Hina-Geschichte geplant, die aber absolut nicht mit dieser zusammenhängt, sondern etwas gänzlich eigenes ist.  
  
Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin – Teil 2  
  
Motoko und Keitaro lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen friedlich.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür ihres Zimmers auf und Su Kaolla stürmte herein. „Motoko. Bist du da? Wir sind wieder zu...." Abrupt bremste das junge Mädchen und starrte mit großen Augen auf die beiden Schlafenden. „Kei...taro? Mo...toko?"stotterte sie verblüfft. Das Mädchen sank auf die Knie und stupste die Schwertmeisterin vorsichtig an. Diese rekelte sich schlaftrunken, wachte aber nicht auf. Su kratzte sich am Kopf und wollte gerade sehen, ob sie Keitaro wach bekam, als Kitsune am Zimmer vorbeiging. Bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot, blieb sie abrupt stehen. „Was..." Kitsume riß ihre Augen weit auf und rief mit erstickter Stimme die anderen. „Naru, Shinobu kommt her! Das solltet ihr euch ansehen. Ihr werdet nie glauben, wer bei Motoko im Zimmer schläft." Durch diesen Aufruf wurden die Schlafenden geweckt und blickten entsetzt auf die anderen Bewohner von Hinata. Naru schnaubte vor Wut. Shinobu war den Tränen nahe, während Kitsune breit grinste und auf das kommende Blutbad wartete. Su beugte sich zu dem Ronin und der Schwertmeisterin vor, die nicht wußten, wie sie das erklären sollten und fragte mit unschuldiger Stimme: „Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt? Dann hätte ich doch mitgemacht. Das wäre sicher lustig geworden...." Alle anderen Personen im Raum erstarrten einen Moment und liefen rot an. „SU!!!!!!!!!!!" Keitaro dachte, daß es am Mond sicher ganz angenehm wäre, zumindestens jetzt, denn es wäre wirklich sehr weit weg von Hinata. „Das ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt!"schrie die junge Schwertmeisterin panisch. Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, erklang einer ruhige, melodisch klingende Stimme und ihre Augen weiteten sich „Hm, Schwester, ich sehe, daß du Männer anscheinend nicht mehr so abstoßend findest..." Entsetzt blickte Motoko auf ihre ältere Schwester Tsuroko, dem Oberhaupt des Shinmai-Clans. Diese zog eine Braue hoch und lächelte unverbindlich. „Du wolltest doch gerade etwas erklären, wir hören zu...."  
  
Motoko war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was sollte sie ihrer Schwester und den anderen erzählen? Sie hatte Keitaro versprochen nichts zu sagen und die Sache mit „Keitaro war unwohl, deshalb hat er bei mir geschlafen"zu erklären, wäre mehr als nur verfänglich gewesen. Ihre Schwester musterte sie ruhig und wartete, während die anderen sich gegenseitig fragend ansahen. „Genug!" Alle, bis auf Tsuroko zuckten zusammen. Keitaro war aufgesprungen und blickte die Versammelten fest an. „Es ist hier nichts geschehen, was unstatthaft gewesen wäre. So weit solltet ihr Motoko doch kennen", fing er an, „...und bevor ihr fragt, was gewesen ist: Das geht euch alle nichts an!" Motoko starrte verblüfft auf Urashima. Er wirkt so – männlich. Ah, was denke ich da?! Dieser nickte dem Mädchen zu. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, ich denke, ihr habt noch einiges zu erledigen." Naru wollte aufbrausen, doch ein kühler Blick von Keitaro bremste sie. Wie sieht er mich an, dachte sie überrascht. Mit kalter Stimme fuhr der Ronin fort zu sprechen: „Ich sage es ein letztes Mal, damit es alle verstehen: Zwischen Motoko-san und mir ist nichts geschehen, weder sie noch ich hätten so etwas getan." Er wandte sich Tsuroko zu. „Tsuroko-san, wenn es Euch recht ist, würde ich mich gerne mit Euch separat unterhalten." Diese nickte nur und ging vorweg, während der Ronin ihr nachging. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den Mädchen um. „...und damit meine ich separat!" Keitaro sah zu der Schwertmeisterin und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Domo Arigato, Motoko-san, verzeiht mir die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Ihr meinetwegen gehabt habt", begann er formell. Die Schwertmeisterin erwiderte die Verbeugung und sagte ruhig: „Es war mir eine Ehre zu helfen und die Unannehmlichkeiten sind nichts." Als Keitaro hinausging, sah ihn Motoko einen Moment nachdenklich nach. Vielleicht habe ich mich doch in ihm getäuscht. Er ist ehrenhaft. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die neugierigen Gesichter ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen. Motoko seufzte auf, als eine Frageflut über sie losbrach. Das ist wohl Schicksal, dachte sie pragmatisch.  
  
Keitaro Urashima setzte sich und atmete aus. „Wir sollten miteinander reden. Ich möchte einige Mißverständnisse aufklären." Tsuroko, die ihn ruhig musterte, nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir, also...?"  
  
Kitsune sah die anderen an. „Ich wüßte gerne, was Keitaro wohl mit Motoko's Schwester bespricht. Die Schwertmeisterin schnappte nach Luft. „Das geht uns nichts an! Ich..." Sie brach ab und starrte verblüfft auf Su, die triumphierend lächelnd ein elektronisches Gerät aufbaute, dann schloß sie noch zwei Boxen an und meinte noch immer breit lächelnd: „Das werden wir gleich wissen...." Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und die Stimmen von Tsuroko und Keitaro klangen im Raum auf. „...Tsuroko-san, die Sache ist die, daß Motoko durch ihr Wort gebunden ist, nichts von dem zu erzählen, was vorgefallen ist. Dadurch konnte sie nichts tun, um das falsche Bild zu entkräften, das entstanden ist, als wir überrascht wurden... (sie hörten ihn schlucken) ...ich kann nur sagen, daß es mir leid tut, denn Eure Schwester ist eine Person mit großer Integrität, das müßt Ihr mir glauben.... (Keitaro schwieg, nach einiger Zeit begann Tsuroko zu sprechen) ...und was genau ist geschehen, daß sie verpflichtet ist zu schweigen? Es liegt an Euch sich zu erklären." Die Mädchen beugten sich vor um besser mithören zu können, als Motoko mit einem Kampfschrei ihr Schwert zog und die Abhöranlage mit einem Hieb zerschlug. Die Schwertmeisterin drehte sich zu den anderen um. Eine mächtige Kampfaura umgab die junge Kriegerin und in ihren Augen standen Tod und Verderbnis für jeden, der es wagen würde, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. „Es ist vorbei. Niemand von euch wird es auch nur wagen, das Gespräch zu belauschen", flüsterte Motoko kalt, „habt ihr mich verstanden?" Kalter Schweiß trat den Mädchen auf die Stirn und blaß starrten sie auf die Waffe in ihren Händen. Kollektiv schluckten sie und nickten.  
  
„Ich wollte mich töten", begann er zu sprechen. „Dabei wurde ich von Motoko überrascht. Sie hat mich ... überzeugt, noch einige Zeit zu warten und das Ganze noch einmal zu überdenken." Tsurokos Augen weiteten sich leicht bei diesen Geständnis, dann nickte sie. „Ich verstehe", aufmunternd nickte sie dem Ronin zu fortzufahren. „Was geschah dann?" Keitaro atmete langsam aus. „Da sie mir nicht ganz vertraute, wollte Motoko, daß ich in ihrer Nähe übernachte. Dabei müsse wir uns im Schlaf aneinander geschmiegt haben." Keitaros Wangen röteten sich. „Ich hätte nie..." Tsuroko unterbrach ihn lächelnd: „Es ist gut, ich glaube Euch." Sie wirkte amüsiert und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der immer verlegener wurde. „Ihr habt Euch ehrbar verhalten, Keitaro Urashima. Gestattet Ihr mir eine Frage?" Der Ronin nickte schlicht. „Wollt Ihr Euch noch immer töten?" Keitaro dachte kurz nach und hob den Blick. Vorsichtig begann er zu reden: „Ich habe Motoko versprochen noch zu warten, jedoch ..." Er brach ab. „Mhmh", die Samurai überlegte. „In Ordnung, Urashima, hört zu!"Sie straffte sich und sprach den Ronin formell an: „Ich akzeptiere Eure Entschuldigung, wiewohl ich doch gewisse Umstände nicht verzeihen darf. Keitaro Urashima, vom Clan der Nachtkrieger, übernimmst du die Verantwortung und stellst dich den Folgen?" Dieser setzte sich ebenfalls auf und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: „Ich danke Euch, Tsuroko Aoyana vom Clan der Dämonenjäger, ich übernehme die Verantwortung und stelle mich den Folgen." Der junge Mann wirkte ernst und gefaßt. „Gut, dann folgt mir!" Tsuroko stand auf und ging wieder voran.  
  
Motoko stand im Raum, ihr Schwert über ihre Schultern gelehnt und wartete. Die Mädchen saßen eng an eine Wand gepreßt und blickten die Schwertmeisterin nervös an. „Ach, Motoko, könnten wir nicht...", begann Su zu sprechen, wurde jedoch von ihr scharf unterbrochen. „NEIN!!!" Die Mädchen fuhren zurück. Als die Tür aufging und Tsuroko mit Keitaro im Schlepptau eintrat, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Motoko entspannte sich ebenfalls. Sie sah ihre Schwester fragend an. Diese nickte ihr zu. „Schwester..." „Wenn du uns folgen würdest, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Die Schwertmeisterin wandte sich ihrer älteren Schwester zu. „Hai!" Als die drei aus dem Zimmer gingen, sah Motoko noch einmal die Mädchen an, mit einem Blick, der allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Wagt es nicht!"flüsterte sie und wandte sich ab. Alle schluckten. Sie wußten ganz genau, was Motoko ihnen sagen wollte, alle, bis auf Su. „Wir könnten doch...", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Naru, Shinobu und Kitsune panisch unterbrochen. „Nein, Su."  
  
Keitaro und Motoko saßen nebeneinander und warteten, daß Tsuroko das Gespräch begann. Nach einiger Zeit warf sie den beiden einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und fing dann an zu sprechen: „Motoko, ich weiß, daß du nichts Unrechtes getan hast und deine Absichten absolut ehrenvoll waren. Einem Freund beizustehen ist eine gute Sache." Sie machte eine Pause. „Durch den Umstand einer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht", Keitaro und Motoko wollten etwas sagen, wurden jedoch von ihr mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht, „durch diese Nacht, so unschuldig sie auch gewesen sein mag, seid ihr nach den alten Gesetzen der Clans einander versprochen und offiziell miteinander verlobt", stellte sie ruhig fest.  
  
Tsuroko trank einen Schluck Tee und seufzte auf, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. „Ein wirklich schöner Tag, was meint ihr?" Sie wandte sich den beiden zu, die noch immer wie erstarrt dasaßen und sie entsetzt ansahen. „Ver... ver... verlobt?"brachte Keitaro schließlich hervor. „Ja, verlobt. Nach den traditionellen Regeln der Brautwerbung...." Sie zuckten bei diesen Worten zusammen. „...versucht der Mann soviel Zeit wie möglich in der Nähe der Frau zu verbringen, die er zu umwerben gedenkt." Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin starrten sich an. „...und wenn es schließlich für beide angemessen war, verbrachten sie eine Nacht miteinander. Es mußte nichts Unehrenhaftes geschehen, wichtig war nur, daß die ganze Sache heimlich geschah, ohne das Wissen der Familie oder Fremder. Am nächsten Morgen ließ sich der Mann dann „ertappen", normalerweise von einem engen Familienmitglied und war dadurch verpflichtet die Frau zu heiraten...." Die Unterkiefer der beiden jungen Leute klappten herunter. Tsuroko mußte lächeln. „Ja, so ist das auch bei mir gewesen." Motoko erstarrte. „Ja, Schwester, als du mich und meinen jetzigen Ehemann gesehen hast..." Die Schwertmeisterin nickte starr. „Ja, ich erinnere mich", flüsterte sie. Keitaro sah besorgt zu ihr hin. Ihm war dieser eigenartige Tonfall in Motokos Stimme nicht entgangen. Tsuroko seufzte auf. „Schwester, es war nie vorgesehen, daß du es bist, die uns findet...", hilflos brach sie ab, als sie den leeren Blick ihrer jüngeren Schwester sah. Tsuroko straffte sich wieder. „Eines noch..." Sie sah Keitaro direkt in die Augen. „Auch deinen Todeswunsch respektiere ich. Solltest du ... nach angemessener Zeit noch immer sterben wollen, kannst du den Weg der Ehre gehen." Motokos Augen weiteten sich wieder. „Jedoch durch den Umstand eurer offiziellen Bindung wäre Motoko verpflichtet, dir als Sekundant zu dienen", schloß die ältere Aoyama- Schwester kalt. Keitaro schluckte, er wußte, was das bedeutete. Sie wäre verpflichtet, ihm im Fall seines Selbstmordes zur Seite zu stehen und ihm im rechten Augenblick den Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen um ihm so unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen. Der Ronin brauchte sich nicht zu Motoko umzudrehen, um zu wissen, daß sie leichenblaß geworden war. „Nein!" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, „....das kann ich nicht zulassen." „Du hast keine andere Wahl", entgegnete Tsuroko gelassen. „Doch, die habe ich." Keitaro lächelte einen Moment traurig und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Ich, Keitaro Uroshima, vom Nachtkrieger-Clan, fordere Euch, Tsuroko, vom Shinmay-Clan zum Duelle. Nach den Gesetzen, auf die Ihr Euch beruft, sind alle Ansprüche und Forderungen, egal welcher Art, bei einem Sieg von mir, hinfällig." Urashima blieb ruhig sitzen. Er sah die Überraschung im Gesicht von Motokos Schwester. Obwohl er innerlich zitterte, ließ er sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken. Tsuroko faßte sich wieder. „Ihr wißt, was geschieht, wenn..." „Wenn ich verliere, gehöre ich dem Shinmay-Clan, der mit mir verfahren kann, wie es ihm beliebt", fuhr Keitaro mit unbewegtem Gesicht fort, „...ich weiß es." Motoko fing an zu zittern. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen", schrie sie auf, „Keitaro, das..." Die Schwertmeisterin brach ab. „...das wäre Selbstmord", hatte sie sagen wollen. Der Ronin sah sie an. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Motoko", meinte er gelassen. „Ich habe nicht vor zu verlieren oder auf diese Art zu sterben. Das würde meinen Clan entehren und auch dich." Diese errötete. „Aber du bist kein Krieger." Keitaro mußte lächeln. „Nun, das würde ich so nicht sehen. Der Urashima-Clan hat seit vielen Generationen den Beinamen „Nachtkrieger"und diesen nicht umsonst." Motoko runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ninjas!" Sie wirbelte zu ihrer großen Schwester herum. Diese nickte bestätigend. „Ninjas. Die Urashimas haben eine ebenso lange Tradition wie wir, Schwester. Sie sind seit Generationen Schattenkrieger und einige der besten Ninjas, die es je gegeben hat, kommen aus ihrem Clan." Die Schwertmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ... einiges erklären." Sie blickte zu Keitaro, dessen Augen es belustigt funkelte. „Wie glaubst du, hätte ich sonst all eure Attacken überlebt?" Dann wandte sich der Ronin wieder Tsuroko zu. „Wie ist Eure Antwort?" Diese trank einen Schluck Tee und setzte die Tasse ab. „Ich akzeptiere", sagte sie schlicht. ----  
  
Ende des zweiten Teiles. Das wäre es für heute, ich werde schauen, den dritten Teil so bald wie möglich reinzustellen, bis denn.... 


	3. Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin 3

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.  
  
Das ist Teil drei der Geschichte. Es hat sich ergeben, daß aus dem Drei- ein Vierteiler wird. Ich werde mich bemühen, den abschließenden, finalen Teil so schnell wie möglich ins Netz zu stellen, nur, da ich an einigen anderen Geschichten schreibe, kann man das nie so recht garantieren. Und nun, viel Spaß. Saraton PS: Eine kleine Änderung am Rande: Die Gedanken der Leute werden nun durch diese Zeichen umrandet:   
  
Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin – Teil 3  
  
Es war ungewohnt still in der Pension Hinata. Alle wußten Bescheid über das Duell und es hatte sich eine seltsame Stimmung über das Haus gelegt. Keitaro saß in seinem Zimmer und blickte entspannt aus dem Fenster. Es ist ein schöner Tag. Komisch, daß ich manche Dinge als so selbstverständlich erachtet habe. Der Ronin nahm einen Schluck Tee und genoß eine angenehm kühle Windbrise. Ja, es ist wirklich ein freundlicher Tag. Er schloß die Augen und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja?"fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Urashima", erklang eine vertraute Stimme. „Wir müssen reden." Dieser seufzte auf und öffnete seine Augen. „Komm herein, Motoko." Die Schwertmeisterin trat ein und musterte überrascht sein Zimmer. „Ja. ich habe ein wenig umgeräumt", erklärte der Ronin, als er ihr verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Die meisten Möbel im Zimmer waren weg, nur sein Futon und einige Bücher waren noch da – und ein Schwert. Dieses zog ihren Blick an, durch die Art und Weise, wie es gearbeitet war und auch durch eine fremdartige Ausstrahlung, die es umgab. Die Waffe war fast so lang wie ihr eigene Klinge, jedoch durch die schwarze Lackierung der Scheide und des ebenso dunklen Schwertgriffes wirkte es bedrohlicher. Motoko kannte diese Schwerter – Ninja-Werkzeuge. Keitaro räusperte sich und sie wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Wenn du dich fragst, wo meine Sachen sind, ich brauche sie im Moment nicht. Sie würden mich nur ablenken...", begann Keitaro das Gespräch. Die Schwertmeisterin verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe" Sie blickte ihr Gegenüber kurz an. Der Ronin deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Du wolltest dich ... unterhalten..." Stumm setzte sie sich hin und sah ihn weiterhin ernst an. Keitaro begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Motoko ..." „Ja, Urashima, ich wollte mit dir sprechen", unterbrach ihn diese, „ich habe eine Frage zu stellen. Sie senkte den Blick. „Eigentlich sogar zwei", verbesserte sie sich. Er war verwundert. Motoko wirkt irgendwie unsicher... Das war Keitaro von dem sonst so selbstbewußten Mädchen nicht gewohnt. Diese sah wieder auf. „Hast du vor dich bei diesem Kampf... töten zu lassen?" Der Ronin erstarrte. „Was?" „Ich will wissen, ob du dich von meiner Schwester umbringen lassen willst." Motokos Unsicherheit war verflogen, sie wirkte gefaßter und entschlossen sah sie ihn an. „Urashima, bitte beantworte mir diese Frage. „Nein, das habe ich nicht vor, Motoko", begann er zögernd. „Und ja, bevor du weiter fragst, ich sehe noch immer keinen Grund zum Leben", fuhr Keitaro fort. „Doch ich habe jetzt eine Verpflichtung, die ich erfüllen muß. Deswegen werde ich.... nicht ..." Sie errötete bei seinen Worten. „Du hast mir gegenüber keine Verpflichtung. Ich..." „Doch, die habe ich. Es war meine Schuld, daß du in Schwierigkeiten gekommen bist und deswegen ist es meine Pflicht, dies zu tun", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Die Schwertmeisterin fühlte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. „Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn du ... verlierst?" Der Ronin nickte grimmig. „Dann gehöre ich, dem Shinmai-Clan, der mit mir verfahren kann, wie es ihm beliebt." Sie bemerkte das Unbehaben in seinem Gesicht. „Nicht nur das, Urash... Keitaro", sprach sie ernst weiter. „Laut den alten Gesetzen wärest du weniger, als selbst das einfachste Tier. Du hättest keine Rechte, müßtest alles hinnehmen, was man dir antut." Sie brach ab. „Ich bitte dich von deinem Vorhaben abzulassen. Diesen Preis wäre die Sache nicht wert", fuhr sie fort. „Motoko", hauchte der Ronin ihren Namen. „Du weißt, wozu wir verpflichtet wären, wenn ich meine Herausforderung zurückziehen würde?" „Wir müßten heiraten, um die Ehre des Shinmai-Clans wieder herzustellen", beantwortete diese seine Frage, „wäre es tatsächlich so ... wenn wir verheiratet wären?" Sie sah nachdenklich aus. Zu sagen, daß Keitaro verblüfft sei, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. „NANI?" Seine Wangen röteten sich. Motokos Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich..."Die Schwertmeisterin sprang auf. „...muß jetzt gehen", sagte sie hastig und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Der Ronin sah ihr verwirrt nach. Wäre es so schlimm, wenn wir verheiratet wären? Ihre Frage hallte in seinem Inneren nach. Der junge Mann drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht mehr. Seine innere Ruhe war nicht mehr da. Keitaro lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen. „Wäre es so schlimm?"murmelte er und schloß die Augen. Ich will nicht noch einmal... Oh, Kami-sama. Vor seinem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild eines jungen Mädchens in archaischer Kleidung und einem tödlich wirkenden Schwert. Motoko.... Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er langsam in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf glitt.  
  
---  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen für Keitaro wie in einem Traum. Alles erschien ihm so unwirklich und fern. Schließlich war der Tag des Duells angebrochen und er wartete im Onsenbad, der als Kampfplatz gewählt worden war auf Tsurokos Eintreffen. Er spürte die Blicke der Mädchen, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, sein Geist war weit, weit weg. Motoko Aoyama stand schweigend bei den anderen Bewohnerinnen von Hinata. Sie fühlte eine seltsame Unruhe in sich. Es ist falsch. Was hier geschieht ist nicht richtig. Das Mädchen musterte Keitaro, sah die Gelassenheit und Ruhe in seinem Gesicht und wußte, daß nichts mehr ihn von diesem Kampf abhalten konnte. Warum bin ich so besorgt um ihn? Er... Ihre Gedanken brachen ab, als sie eine allzu vertraute Gestalt erblickte. Motoko atmete aus. Tsuroko war gekommen. Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, außer zuzusehen, wie er stirbt. Die Schwertmeisterin schloß ihre Augen. Keitaro.  
  
Tsuroko zog ihre Waffe, während der Ronin ruhig dastand und sich nicht bewegte. Die ältere Aoyama Schwester zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Wäre es nicht klug, sich vorzubereiten, Nachtkrieger?" Ihr Tonfall klang spöttisch und Motoko schnappte überrascht nach Luft, denn das war sie von ihrer Schwester nicht gewöhnt. „Ich bin vorbereitet, Dämonenjägerin. Du hast nichts, womit du mich besiegen könntest." Der Ronin lächelte kalt und in seinen Augen funkelte nackter Hohn. Tsurokos Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Wir werden sehen", flüsterte sie und griff an.  
  
Motoko stand da und wollte schreien. Der Kampf zwischen Keitaro und ihrer Schwester währte nun schon gut eine halbe Stunde. Keiner der beiden gab auch nur einen Deut nach, obwohl sie bereits aus mehreren Wunden bluteten. Trotz alledem sah die Schwertmeisterin, daß der Ronin den Kampf verlor. Tsuroko traf ihn öfters, vor allem mit brutalen Chi-Attacken, der Shinmai- Schule. Stoisch nahm er diese Treffer hin und kämpfte weiter. „Gib auf und ich werde dein Leben schonen." Die Stimme ihrer Schwester klang verbissen. „Und wenn nicht?"kam es von Keitaro, der schwer atmete. „Dann zahlst du den Preis." Tsuroko sah ihn hart an. „Wähle!" Der Ronin lächelte seltsam entrückt und wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht, das aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf trat. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben", antwortete er schlicht. „Tsuroko Aoyama, die Shinmai-Techniken sind stark, das ist wahr, doch es wird Zeit, daß du die Urashima-Techniken des dunklen Feuers kennenlernst." Alle sahen, wie sich Keitaros Augen begannen schwarz zu verfärben. Ein grausames Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht und an seinem Körper flackerten dunkel-grüne Lichter auf. Alle traten einige Schritte zurück, als sie von einer Kältewelle getroffen wurden. „Was ist das?"hauchte Kitsune und schauderte. Motoko betrachtete fasziniert die Verwandlung des sonst so freundlichen, schüchternen Keitaro in einen furchtbaren grausamen Krieger. Das Gesicht des Ronins war zu einer furchtbaren Fratze verzerrt, dunkle Linien formten sich darin und gaben ihm ein Kabuki-artiges Aussehen. „Komm, Dämonenjägerin, laß uns sehen, wer jetzt gewinnen wird!"zischte er. „Nein!"die Schwertmeisterin war vorgetreten. „Keitaro, was hast du getan?"stöhnte sie. „Geh beiseite Schwester, bringe dich nicht in Gefahr", rief Tsuroko. „Ich muß ihn töten. Er hat die Grenze überschritten." Wieder stöhnte Motoko auf, denn sie wußte, daß ihre Schwester recht hatte. Die dunklen Energien um den Ronin hatten sich verstärkt und stellenweise wirkte sein Körper nicht mehr menschlich. Es gab Menschen, die in der Lage waren ihre dunkle Seite bewußt zu rufen, ihren Haß, Zorn und die Wut zu bündeln um mit der so gewonnenen Kraft zu kämpfen. Dämonen-Seele wurde diese genannt von denen die davon wußten. Doch diese Technik war nicht ohne Gefahren, denn man mußte stets die Balance halten. Wenn die dunkle Kraft zu stark war, wurde man von ihr übernommen und es gab kein Zurück für diejenigen, denen das geschah – auch nicht für Keitaro. „Nein", sagte Motoko noch einmal. Die Schwertmeisterin trat zwischen die Kontrahenten. Keitaro betrachtete das Ganze amüsiert. „Geh beiseite! Motoko, damit ich es beenden kann.2 Die Stimme des Ronin enthielt einen fremdartigen, unmenschlichen Klang, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Schwester, Tsuroko, ich bitte dich, mich diesen Kampf weiter führen zu lassen." Diese verharrte. „Motoko, bist du sicher? Du weißt, was das heißt?" „Ja." Tsuroko nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist dein Kampf, Schwester", sagte sie schließlich und trat beiseite. Es herrschte atemlose Stille. Motoko fixierte Keitaro und zog ihr Schwert. Der Ronin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du willst gegen mich kämpfen? Warum? Das ist ein Kampf zwischen deiner Schwester und mir", schrie er zornig auf. „Nicht mehr, Keitaro." Sie sah ihn traurig an. Warum fühlte sich ihr Herz nur so schwer an? „Du hast die Grenze überschritten....", sie schluckte. „Wir sind nach den alten Gesetzen verbunden und deswegen ist es an mir die Sache zu beenden. Motoko hörte die Mädchen bei diesen Worten nach Luft schnappen, während der Ronin begann schallend zu lachen. Es war ein böses, gemeines Lachen. „Das ist zu gut. Sieh mich an! Motoko Auyama", fuhr er sie an. „Sieh mich gut an. Das hab ich deinetwegen getan. Und jetzt willst du mich...." Der Ronin legte den Kopf schief an. „...töten?" Er knurrte. „Dann komm und versuch es, Mädchen. Aber eines solltest du wissen: Ich werde dich nicht schonen." Keitaro hob sein Schwert und sie fühlte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging. „Zeit zu sterben, Motoko", flüsterte er. „Verzeih mir", entgegnete die Schwertmeisterin und ging in Kampfhaltung.  
  
-----  
  
Das Ende des 3. Teiles. Fortsetzung folgt. 


	4. Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin 4

Die Rechte an Love Hina liegen beim Autor und beim Verlag. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der die Charaktere und die Geschichten liebt und eine – vielleicht etwas überschwengliche Phantasie – besitzt und die Auswürfe dessen anderen Fans zeigt.  
  
Das ist der finale Teil von meiner Story. Aus dem Drei- wurde ein Vierteiler, aber ich hoffe, das hat keinen gestört. Zwei weitere Love-Hina- Fanfictions sind in Planung, aber beenden wir einmal diese hier. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Saraton.  
  
Der Ronin und die Schwertmeisterin – Teil 4  
  
Motoko attackierte Keitaru mit wuchtigen Schlägen, die dieser lachend abwehrte. Er ist stark, stellte sie fest, und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ihn seine bisherigen Verletzungen auch nur im Geringsten beeinträchtigen würden. Der Ronin stieß einen wilden Schrei aus und begann seinerseits die Schwertmeisterin anzugreifen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er sie in einer der Ecken des Onsens zurückgedrängt. Nach einem brutalen Hieb von ihm, wurde ihr die Waffe aus der Hand geprellt und Motoko ging zu Boden. Das war es dann. Sie schloß die Augen und erwartete den letzten Schlag, der ihr ein Ende bereiten würde. Schamvoll dachte sie noch daran, daß sie kein Gegner für den verwandelten Ronin gewesen war. Nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete das Samurai-Mädchen die Augen und blickte zu dem erstarrten Keitaro. Dieser stand mit dem Schwert zum Schlag erhoben starr da und bewegte sich nicht. Die Schwertmeisterin erhob sich und sah dem Ronin direkt ins Gesicht. Sie merkte, daß Keitaro gegen sich selber kämpfte. Sein wirkliches Ich stellte sich gegen die Dunkelheit in ihm. Motoko wußte, daß dies ein verzweifelter und aussichtsloser Kampf war, doch sie konnte nicht einfach nur zusehen. Da gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann.... Langsam trat sie zu dem jungen Mann. „Keitaro", wisperte sie und küßte ihn. Ein Zittern ging durch diesen und er ließ seine Waffe fallen. Als der Ronin seinerseits seine Arme um ihn legte und den Kuß zu erwidern begann, spürte sie, wie die Dunkelheit sich zurückzog. Es funktioniert. Danach dachte sie eine Zeit gar nichts mehr. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Keitaro starrte Motoko mit großen, staunenden Augen an. „Mo .... Motoko?"stotterte der Ronin, was ein Lächeln in ihre Gesicht brachte. Er ist wieder der Alte, dachte die Schwertmeisterin zufrieden. Plötzlich begann er zu schwanken und wurde ohnmächtig. Sie fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte. Er hat die Dunkelheit besiegt, dachte sie, als sie seinen Körper gegen den ihren preßte. Motoko Aoyama wußte, daß etwas Besonderes geschehen war, da es bisher noch niemand geschafft hatte, seine Dämonenseele zu besiegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie ihre Schwester näher trat. „Tsuroko", diese nickte. „Ja, kleine Schwester?" „Bitte geh, du hast hier nichts mehr zu tun." Die Schwertmeisterin blickte in das erstarrte Gesicht der Älteren. „Motoko", fuhr sie auf, „wie..." Unbeeindruckt unterbrach diese Tsuroko. „Er gehört mir, und ich werde nicht zulassen, daß ihm etwas geschieht", sagte sie kalt. „Er hat mich besiegt, Tsuroko, und danach sich selber. Keitaro ist mein." Die beiden fixierten einander, die Schwertmeisterin und das Clansoberhaupt, bis schließlich Tsuroko den Blick senkte und aufseufzte. „Ich verstehe, kleine Schwester, er gehört dir." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Motoko atmete aus und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des bewußtlosen Keitaro, die staunenden Blicke der Mädchen ignorierend. „Er ist mein", flüsterte sie.  
  
--------  
  
Als er das Bewußtsein wieder erlangte, legte Motoko das Buch weg, in dem sie gelesen hatte. „Aaargghhh", er stöhnte auf und griff sich vorsichtig an den Kopf. „Die Schmerzen sollten bald vergehen, Urashima", hörte er eine sanfte Stimme sagen. „Durch den Kampf mit meiner Schwester hast du einige Verletzungen davon getragen." Der Ronin wurde rot. „Motoko...." Diese legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen. „Sag nichts, hör einfach nur zu!"forderte das Samuraimädchen ihn auf. Stockend begann sie zu sprechen. „Es wird keinen Kampf mehr geben, Keitaro. Du hast mich besiegt, durch diesen Umstand haben wir das Recht die Bindung zu lösen, wenn beide Seiten das wollen." Motoko holte Luft. „Von meiner Seite aus ..... werde ich die Verlobung nicht auflösen." Keitaro riß die Augen auf. „Nani?" Die Schwertmeisterin faßte sich wieder. „Du und ich bleiben somit verlobt. Nach angemessener Zeit werden dann die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen stattfinden." Der Ronin musterte sie ungläubig. „Du willst die Verlobung nicht auflösen?"fragte er schwach. „Nein." Motoko fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten. „Warum?" „Das hat mehrere Gründe", begann sie umständlich. „Zum ersten weil ... ich nicht zulassen kann, daß du dich tötest." Keitaro fuhr zurück. „Dadurch, daß du dich selber in große Gefahr gebracht hast um meine Ehre zu schützen und bereit warst...." Sie stockte. „Du hast für mich gekämpft, Keitaro Urashima. Gegen meine Schwester und schließlich und endlich auch gegen dich selbst. Das alles hast du getan... wegen mir! Wie könnte ich dich da gehen lassen?" Der Ronin senkte verlegen den Blick. „Und zum zweiten, weil etwas in mir dich nicht gehen lassen will!" Die Schwertmeisterin stellte erstaunt fest, daß dies stimmte. Scheinbar gelassen stand sie auf, obwohl es in ihrem Inneren raste. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und dich alleine lassen. Wir haben beide einiges zu überdenken." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie seinen Raum und ließ einen sehr verdatterten Keitaro zurück.  
  
Als schließlich der Abend hereinbrach, grübelte Keitaro immer noch über die Situation nach. Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, er kam immer auf den selben Nenner. Motoko! Ich glaube, daß ich wirklich verloren bin. Er lachte kurz auf, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er das Samuraimädchen ebenfalls nicht mehr gehen lassen konnte. Keitaro stand auf und straffte sich, seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Ich sollte es besser hinter mich bringen, bevor mich der Mut verläßt. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer, seiner Bestimmung entgegen.  
  
Der Ronin stand vor der Tür zu Motokos Räumlichkeiten und zögerte. Was ist wenn ... Aufseufzend klopfte er schließlich an. Niemand reagierte darauf. So klopfte er ein zweites Mal an und als noch immer keine Reaktion erfolgte, trat er vorsichtig ein. „Motoko? Bist du da?" Als er sich umblickte, sah er diese schlafend an eine der Wände gelehnt. Sie sah friedlich aus, wie sie so dalag. Keitaro setzte sich neben die Schlafende und betrachtete sie eine Weile. „Was mache ich nur?"flüstert er leise und beugte sich vor. „Du hast gewonnen... ich kann nicht mehr einfach so Schluß machen." Keitaro schloß die Augen. „Auch, wenn ich es nicht verstehe, so habe ich mein Herz verloren." Der Ronin wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als Motoko langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. Sie mußte lächeln, als sie sein fassungsloses Gesicht sah. „Du hast gar ... ?" „... nicht geschlafen?"beendete diese seinen Satz, „ja, das stimmt. Ich habe gehofft...", sie sah ihn schelmisch an. Keitaro erstarrte, als Motoko näher rückte. „Was ... tust du .... da?"stammelte er überrascht. Die Schwertmeisterin musterte den Ronin herausfordernd. „Sehen, ob ich diesen ... Kampf gewinnen kann", und begann ihn zu küssen.  
  
Su Kaolla fühlte sich alleine und konnte wieder nicht einschlafen. Das quirlige Mädchen war unterwegs zu Motokos Zimmer um bei ihr zu schlafen. Als sie deren Zimmertür öffnete, stellte sie überrascht fest, daß diese nicht alleine schlief. „Oh." Dann fing sie an breit zu grinsen, als sie ihren Blick zwischen Keitaro und Motoko schweifen ließ, die eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. Vorsichtig schloß sie die Tür wieder. Hmm, sie hätten mich ja wenigstens mitmachen lassen können, dachte das Mädchen aus Momol. Sie überlegte kurz und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Shinobus Zimmer, die ganz sicher alleine schlief. Bald verklangen ihre Schritte und Ruhe kehrte ein in der Pension Hinata.  
  
-----  
  
So, geschafft. Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte war unterhaltsam. Wie gesagt, die nächsten folgen bestimmt. 


End file.
